


Becoming a man hem hem

by Fides



Category: Molesworth - Willans
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Humour, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, mmom, mmom 2008, mmom 2008: day 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molesworth's Guid 2 Pewberty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming a man hem hem

Everybode kno that at some time in a boys lif he turn into a man. chiz. Unless he is a weed and gurl like fotherington-tomas. We kno this becos the masters sa so at length in xsembly and make us read sissy peotry about it while they blub into ther books for lost youth.

Wot this realy means is that the boy wil sprout hair in strange places like the masters. All masters must hav hair on their face, it is a rule, even the gurls. The only xceptions are games masters who are alowed 2 look swank and keen. Of corse some masters r so old that all hair has has fallen out. They r throne out of the masters lounge with grate cries of horor and shame until their nose hair grow long.

As well as sprouting hair all yong men must read the newspaper like a swot. Becos they do not want other boys to kno and call them wet and weeds they hide in the bathroom to read it. This unspekable behavier continues even when the boy goes home for the hols.

Mater and Pater sitting at brekfast table. Pater looks for his newspaper which hav disapeared. It is not under tost or behind the teepot.

_Mater: why is my dearest beloved Eustace taking so long in the bathroom?_

Pater: do not disturb the lad he is becoming a young man ahem  
_(thinking i bet the little oik has my paper)_

Mater: CRIES. My boy is growing up

_Eustace appears with newspaper under one arm. Pater grabs it quickly so he does not hav to talk to Mater over tost. Mater cries and hugs son who has becom man._


End file.
